


【DMC】一大坨3VD的ABO高速车

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *段子合集。不是完整的文。都是断断续续的梗。*每个段子都按照文章顺序排列。*3VD*Alpha！Vergil x Omega！Dante





	【DMC】一大坨3VD的ABO高速车

这事儿要追述起来的话大概得说到他刚开始性发育那茬，从第一次他的腿间那个小兄弟可以勃起那会儿他觉得自己身上的气味跟其他人不一样，对，半魔的血统让他就连鼻子也比正常人要灵敏，他偶尔能找到些跟他气味差不多玩意儿，他们的气味会在某些特定的时候变得浓郁并且腻人，而他们通常和其他人的长相并没有什么区别，只不过他们看起来不像其他人那么强壮有力。

 

后来他记起来很久以前他妈妈似乎是跟他们唠嗑过这事儿，这世界上的所有物种都被分为三个属性——除了性别，在性别之外所有物种的生物都被归为Alpha，Beta，Omega，呃，当让他不清楚是不是就连昆虫类都会如此划分。

说起来他不知道自个儿为啥是个omega，恶魔这个种族通常来说都是alpha，就像他传说中的老爹，毋庸置疑而又纯种的alpha，不过当然不排除一些过于低端的恶魔会存在omega的可能性，然而Dante觉得他自个儿当然不能被归为【过于低端的恶魔】这一类。不过他的人类妈妈是个omega，而人类的属性分辨系统就要比恶魔复杂多了，所以他想他现在这见鬼属性的原因大概还是要归结到自己那一半的人类血液上。

 

+

Dante大摇大摆的在路上走，一个Omega，稀有物种——这年头男性Omega说不定比女性Omega听起来更值钱，他们很多时候的确会被拿去卖钱，因为一些Alpha眼里他们身上的气味就跟媚药一样令人垂涎。  
说真的Dante其实并不在乎自个儿是个Omega，除去发情期之外他的生活跟平常没什么俩样；而且他看起来就像是个Alpha，凭着良心讲这个世界上大概没什么人能干得过他——在发情期里也不例外——哦，当然他的确不能排除一些不确定的特例，即使他现在并没有遇见。

他这会儿走进他常去的酒吧，坐吧台上随随便便的点了杯什么就跟调酒的小哥唠嗑起来，天知道这吧里有多少Alpha，这其中就不乏一些拿眼神从他脖子开始一路舔到他屁股的，要知道总有那么些Alpha时时刻刻都在精虫上脑——他们会找一些漂亮的，不论男女的Omega用他们温床一般的小穴来喂饱自己的那根棒，这种时候这些流氓票子们就会凑上去给他们买一杯酒，心怀鬼胎的跟他们聊着天然后在酒里下点儿药。兴致好的时候Dante大概会花点儿时间跟上来的这些蠢蛋们聊天并耐心的把他们呛得说不出话来，哦这事儿当然发生过，毕竟Dante就算是作为一个人类来说也算长的很标致，纯白色的头发可不多见。除开了匀称并且精壮的身材之外他还有一副挺不错的嗓子，而且他不介意让自己时刻都看起来十分迷人。然而这些可怜的家伙们当然不会成功，人类的这点儿小把戏可没法把他放倒。而且自从他上次轻轻松松的就徒手搞定一个BAR的Alpha之后，这地方已经没什么敢随随便便招惹他的蠢货了。

+

后来那个叫着他【漂亮的小东西】的家伙被他狠狠揍了一顿，有一部分原因是他实在不喜欢那老东西像看婊子一样把视线舔在他脸上。他觉得有些alpha的脑子实在是不太好使，他们总觉得每一个omege都柔弱的像个不会反抗的自慰器一样可艹，更可笑的是他们有时候干脆觉得作为一个omega就该乖乖的躺着被操。

 

+

所以你瞧吧发情期就是你躺着不动它依然能给你硬的不像话体内泛出淫荡的蜜液——哦是的，那些天他该死的就不想穿裤子，因为见鬼的穿了也会被搞的一塌糊涂。而那该死的空荡湿滑的感觉实在太令人焦躁了，这让他恨不得找个随便什么东西把自个儿操到死——哦对，死了真的是个好选择，他有时候的确会这么干，这种时候半魔的恢复系统会非常有用，这大概可以让他一直这么死过去直到这该死的发情期结束。然而用更人道一点的方法他大概会出门找几个看到顺眼的家伙干上几发，或者在屁股里塞上些效率比较高的玩具然后自慰到头脑发花。  
但是这他妈的根本不会结束，只要他一天不被标记这事儿就他妈的根本不会结束，他大概能舒服的闲上个几小时，或者半天，然后等着那该死的性欲再把他整个儿逼疯。嗯，好吧，果然是就这么死上几天才比较自在。

 

+

他不知道Vergil到底是个什么，因为在他意识到自个儿是个Omega，或者说在他俩的属性真正显现出来之前他俩就分开了。  
但是那混蛋一定不是个Omega，因为见鬼的跟他气味一样。

 

+++

——哦艹，你居然是个Alpha，你见鬼的居然是个Alpha。哦，离我远一点儿，该死，Vergil，你离我远点儿。  
Dante现在觉得真是一点儿也不公平，先不说他哥该死的是个Alpha这件事儿，好吧对，他哥是个见鬼的Alpha，这没问题；但凭什么见自己就比Vergil晚出来一会儿就得是个Omega，他简直微妙的觉得他作为男人或者兄弟的自尊受到了深刻的打击。  
哦，妈妈，我亲爱的妈妈，虽然我以前从未有过这样的想法，但是我现在真的恨你。  
不，他不会让Vergil标记他的，不会，想都别想！

 

+

所以那天早上他该死的一睁眼就觉得浑身酥麻顺带如同女人来了那玩意儿一样烦躁不已（Lady语），他没试着问Trish有没有这烦人的东西，首先她是个Alpha，她没有见鬼的发情期，其次他并不觉得一个被造出来的恶魔会有人类该有的东西。先不扯这个，总之他迎来了发情期，愉快的。所以就在他老哥回来的一周之内他就该死的中了头等奖，见鬼，哦他就知道这事儿迟早得来。

+  
那天他哥推开屋门就觉得满屋子的气味都不对，Vergil当然知道一只发情的Omega气味到底长啥样，但是这见鬼的不太妙，他弟的气味为什么该死的这么甜腻。

+  
Vergil这会儿大概能懂他弟弟拼死拼活就是不给他标记的原因，因为换做是他自己他也不乐意这么干。这不光是因为自差不多懂事儿之后他俩就成天到晚互相嘲讽乐此不疲的对着干，某种程度上来讲这大概更是一种奇妙的自尊心在作崇。而换句话来讲，Vergil想着自个儿要是个Omega他大概会在知道的那一天便自行了断滚回娘胎里回炉重造，所以感谢上帝，他是个Alpha。在这事儿上他突然就有那么点儿同情他弟，难得的。  
然而看在老天的份上——哦好吧他不信上帝，然而看在他老爹的份上，他觉得这屋子简直呆不下去了，他不知道是因为那该死的血缘关系还是他们血液里为非作歹的恶魔元素在捣鬼，从楼上散发出来那股见鬼的信息素浓烈的下一秒就能引爆他，哦Vergil一直以他绝赞的控制力而自豪，但是现在满屋子飘着的气味让他有些脑晕，那些芬芳甜腻的味觉像是钻进了他的肉体绕进了他的味蕾一般让他无法集中精神，这让他觉得异常烦躁。翻过一页书纸之后他将手里的那本玩意儿合上，从刚才开始就往屋子周边聚集的恶魔气息让他干脆的决定离开这个见鬼的事务所。

Vergil出了事务所的门就往那儿一站，绷着脸用眼神把面前所有玩意儿扫一遍的同时，将Yamato在面前划出个圈儿从身子右侧调整到左侧，右手搁刀柄上准备拔刀那会儿被他盯着的那些个蠢货一个也不敢动。Vergil这会儿在脑子里嘲讽着想低端种这类废物果然只能凭着本能过活，欲望让他们聚集，而恐惧会让他们停滞不前。

 

+  
所以这会儿Dante就这么窝屋子里听着他哥在事务所外头乒乒乓乓刷小怪的声音——这简直是到现在为止最值得庆幸的一件事儿。  
他觉得好极了，他如释重负的想着见鬼的他终于不用每次都在他愉快的特殊时期出门杀一排没脑子的小怪——他见鬼的发情期总会引来一群没法自控的低端种Alpha，他当然有办法解决掉这些个破玩意儿——毕竟这些年他可都是这么过来的。然而，哦，看在他爹的份上让他歇一会儿吧，而且上帝啊，他当真觉得这次不太妙，考虑到他之前接触过九成的Alpha气焰还不够他拿来打架，但是，哦见鬼的Vergil，他觉得自己快被压制住了，那该死的与他近乎相同的信息素如同磁体相互吸引一般，成倍的涌过来把他笼罩住，他快被逼疯了，那些该死的战斗会让属于他哥的信息素更加膨胀，他见鬼的甚至在笼罩着他的那片气味里出现幻想，在那片淫靡的幻觉里他哥低头舔舐着他肿胀的阴茎然后把舌头伸去他痉挛的后穴，舌苔刺激着穴口然后探进内壁的时候体内分泌着的液体便不受自控的流淌出来，接着他的穴口会被掰开，磨蹭在那儿的手指会突兀并且直接的侵犯进去翻搅，哦天啊——他愤恨的甩甩脑袋，他该死的不能再去幻想这些了，他开始不停的自我麻痹，而身子因为那些不存在的玩意儿而绷直，外头那些厮打声混沌的钻进他的脑子里，发情期的饥渴让他难耐的挺起腰来，黏腻的体液从内穴与尖端无法控制的溢出来，他迟钝的想着见鬼的他就应该在Vergil回来之前给自己来上一剑让自己好好死过这一程，然而他现在在见鬼的欲望里头伸手去磨蹭自己的下体，手指包裹住自己的茎身，与此同时脑子里的幻影捏着他的腿根把舌头舔上他挺立而红肿的跟部，他哽叫着侧过身去，他几乎要把自己蜷缩起来，而潮湿并温热的幻觉扫过他茎体的时候他把自己的腿分的更开些，原本揪着床单的另一只手这会儿磨蹭着根部揉去阴囊，球体被揉弄着抚慰的刺激让他张着嘴巴发出干哽，幻觉里的人影抵着他的穴口把他整根玩意儿捣进去，他的后穴此时此刻已经因为发情期的性冲动而湿的一塌糊涂，那儿的肌肉不停的开合着让那些水分流过他的屁股和大腿，他发出点儿无力的低吟，抚摸着阴茎的手并没有停下，同时另外的那只手手指无法控制的拧去自己的穴口，那些湿润粘稠的玩意儿粘在他手指尖上让他把自己的手指吞进去，内穴把指节整个包裹起来那会儿他咬着枕头发出呜咽，他开始迫不及待的抽弄，弯曲而绷紧的脚趾把床单扯的乱七八糟，脑子里的人影搅着他的穴道去吮吸他凑上去的龟头，淫靡的水声从他的屁股里漏出来混去窗外那些切开次元的声音，他把自己拧成一个羞耻并且怪异的姿势，不够，这不够，他伸手用力的揉弄自己的前列腺并无法控制的挺动着腰操着撸动自己的手掌，快感让他松开枕头断续的尖叫，进来，他该死的简直快疯了，快进来——那些从外头源源不断传来的性激素一股脑儿的将他笼罩住，维吉尔——  
维吉尔维吉尔维吉尔————  
拜托了，来吧，来吧，来刺穿我，该死的我知道你一定会是与我最契合的那一个——  
他绷紧了他的浑身，与此同时门外的维吉尔切开最后一匹恶魔甩去刀刃上的血迹。他跟着那片幻想射精，他发出一声冗长而黏腻的哽叫，高潮汹涌的快感迸发的他满世界都是五颜六色的光彩。

 

+  
——看起来你已经好好的消磨过了这段空闲的时光。  
Vergil嗅着这满屋子刚释放后的性激素气味。

 

所以你瞧，好吧，他哥就是最开头那个【不确定的特列】之一了。天啊Vergil你这根本就是作弊，哪怕他俩都在全盛状态他大概也只能跟他哥打个三分平手，对，他还是能指不定就能连续赢上个几次。  
这会儿他觉得有点儿扛不住了，抬剑的当口他就知道自个儿的中档露了个间隙，放平时了他大概能满不在乎，然而现在他面前的可是他哥，于是下一秒对面的刀柄就在他肚子上狠狠的来了一下，弯腰的当口他被整个儿摔了出去，背部撞开门板子的下一秒刀压就飞到了眼前，踉跄的侧身躲开的时候他哥瞬移到他身后抬腿就在他腰骨上来了这么一下，冲力让他撞在床板上，下一秒降落的幻影剑就干脆的把他定在床上，哦见鬼的幻影剑！  
Dante吃痛的呻吟了一声，他觉得都到这时候了他大概应该果决的放弃挣扎，他也的确这么干了，虽然他见鬼的每个神经都不甘心。他这会儿挺尸一般躺那儿瞪着他哥骑过来用刀削开他的裤子，刀刃的冷度略过腿跟那会儿他抽了口气，下一秒他活力四射的小兄弟和屁股就全毫无防备的袒露在外面了，他觉得这屋子的信息素已经该死的够浓了，而发情期让他的穴口松软并且潮湿——它饥渴并且迫不及待的欢迎任何一个玩意儿来将它填满。  
Vergil在上头看了他一眼，接着凑近过去，用膝盖压着他的腿的同时将刀背贴去他湿热的穴口，这该死的动作惊的他呼吸一滞，他甚至不自觉的僵直了身子抬了抬腿，他哥趁着这个当口揪着他的腿掰开，然后，哦天啊——他哥居然用那见鬼的刀背磨蹭他的后穴，金属冰冷的刺激感官烙去穴口皮肉然后被他湿热的肉体慢慢弄热，他的身体本能的因为刺激而收缩着后穴，武器坚硬的边缘挤压在穴口并时不时将其翻开嵌进去一些，天啊，停——那该死的刀背上已经糊满了他的体液，他想挣脱出来，那些该死的推挤让他把腰杆挺起来，刚才那些见鬼的幻象全回来了，这见鬼的不是什么好事儿，这让那些虚空的体温和揉弄该死的全打在他脑子里，瞬间的晃神让Dante不可自控的喘出一声来，这让此时此刻揪着他脚腕的始作俑者发出一个轻蔑的冷嘲。

 

+

所以你瞧有些时候男人的尊严这种东西真是特别的奇妙，他想这一定是因为对方是他该死的哥哥所以他才这么病态的固执，因为看在老天的份上他其实并不在乎这些有的没的。

 

+  
——哈该死......！等......！——————  
他激烈的抽吸着把整身体都绷紧了起来。  
他憋太久了，他太想要了，他早就忍不住了，天知道他之前的那段时间该死的是怎么过来的，他哥光是把那玩意儿送进他的屁股他就觉得电流啊白光啊刷刷刷的全冲上头顶，他还没来得及调整呼吸就卡出一声干吼，接着在他自己都没好好反应的当口挺着腰板射了个彻底，精液喷了他们俩一肚子。哦草这他妈的太快了，这真他妈的可真是好极了，连Vergil都惊的把动作停了有那么几秒，因为他压根儿就还没把那玩意儿往里送。  
——操.....啊.....  
他在一片虚脱里挺起腰软着腿手忙脚乱的去抓他哥哥，他连气儿都快接不上了，因为他发现才没一会儿自个儿居然还想射。  
——呼啊......别！......见鬼先别动.....  
所以他们现在卡在了一个不前不后的尴尬处境，Vergil现在的表情大概焦躁并不耐烦的足够杀上他好几遍，但，好极了，现在该死的状况就是他哥只要动弹上一点儿他就能痉挛着喘不上气，他该死的需要适应这破事儿，虽然他并不知道该怎么做，哦见鬼，他到底是憋上了多久才让自个儿变成这种鬼样子。  
——Dante。  
他哥在他脑门上不耐烦的叫着他的名字。  
接着他发现他任何一根脑神经都无法组织出当前应该行动的方法。

好吧他大概活了这么就第一次知道【惊慌失措】四个大字怎么写，因为这会儿他哥掐紧了他的大腿就把腰挺起来，Dante在注意到这么一茬的当口就反射性的狠抽了一口冷气睁大眼睛，他当然知道他哥要干嘛，哦老天啊，别——而刚想做些啥插他屁股里一半的玩意儿就以快很准的势头一通到底，  
操啊——  
Dante把浑身的肌肉都绷紧了叫喊出来，好吧他连声音都扭曲了，其实他根本就听不出自个儿到底叫出了该死的什么音调，因为看在老天的份上那一刻他的整个脑子都在鸣响，他的浑身都像被高幅电压刷了一个遍，冲进他后脑眉心的激烈感官几乎要把他煮沸，他闭紧了眼睛把头歪进枕头里，他挺立的阴茎不知疲倦的朝外喷着该死的精液，他自己见鬼的屁股跟着前面挺立的玩意儿一同高潮——老天啊他真的已经很久没有用屁股后边高潮过了，那刺激感冲的他脑袋发晕，为了更好的契合插入的深度他的屁股被Vergil端着抬起来，而他现在的身体都敏感的匪夷所思，肉棒摩擦肠壁带动的性热潮刷子一样的滚过他的全身，他无力的被这个单一细小的动作带着再次叫出声来，他把脖子仰起来，唾液从嘴角流出来，他浑身紧绷，体内不停的收紧，天呐，他不能再这么释放下去了，而那些感觉见鬼的根本停不下来，他揪着对方提着他后腰的手臂并且掐紧，喉口呜咽着些不成调的呻吟同时喘的好像下一秒就要断气，因为刚才一直在高潮的缘故现在他觉得自个儿的下半身到脚尖为止都该死的没知觉，然而谢天谢地他天煞的老哥终于在这时候好心的放缓了下来，因为他觉得再这么下去他大概就快丢脸的哭起来了。

 

 

+

他哥以一副【哦见鬼，Dante，别他妈的闹】的烦躁神情压制着他的腿根把阴茎往里面抽顶，他仰着脖子叫的非常的，呃，淫荡。哦好吧，他想这就是问题了，他见鬼的就是觉得这事儿好极了，这感觉好极了，他简直快舒服的升天了，这感觉简直赞的他恨不得他哥这辈子都别把那东西从他屁股里拔出来，见鬼的发情期，他恨这见鬼的发情期，他简直丢盔弃甲，他那湿的乱七八糟的内壁吸盘一样咬着那根肉棒，他大概很快就会被操的只能张着嘴巴嗯嗯啊啊的乱叫，呃说不定他现在已经是这样了，再或者干脆就喘息着求饶让他见鬼的哥哥该死的更快一点更深一点更他妈的粗暴一点——  
哦艹，见鬼，后边那个他一定不会干的，他该死的一定不会干的。他愤恨的想着。

。


End file.
